Missions of Danger 1 Shino x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: Shino is paired with male reader for a mission that could go badly. Shino though decides to let their differences go and defend and stand beside you.


I do not own naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man.

Lady Hokage had called me all in on a special mission and I were currently on my way. Hundreds of thoughts racing through my head as to what she would be needing me so quickly for. I landed with a soft thump on the roof outside her window and reaching in swung forward and onto the floor in a crouched position, before jumping to attention.  
"Reporting for duty Lady Tsunade!" I said crisply.  
"Ahh you are right on time, are you ever late 'name'?"  
"I would prefer to never see that happen ever, I like to think I am like a clock...always punctual."  
"Well you are here before 8:30 so at least you didn't miss the briefing."  
"Yes my lady," I bowed my head.  
"You will be working with team 8-"  
"But I am well classified for an A-rank mission on my own," I interjected.  
"Yes but you are also going to training this team. You cannot always go off on your own! Teams usually mean a successful mission so you will be taking this team along with you! Do I make myself clear?!"  
I nodded instantly, "Yes lady Hokage forgive my eagerness, I didn't want you to think I was incapable of completing a mission on my own."  
"I know that you are. Your skills are very good however you are doing this to teach others. Now 'name' I want to introduce you to team 8."  
I glanced up only then noticing that the team of three were standing watching the whole display.  
"Hello I am 'first' 'last', it is nice to meet you."  
"Kiba Inuzuka," said a dark haired boy with a white dog nearly as big as himself.  
"Hinata Hyuga," she said nervously tapping her fingers.  
"Shino Aburame," came the quiet voice of the fellow at the end with dark glasses and a collar hiding most of his face.  
I studied him curiously then knew where I had seen him, "Oh you are one of the bug specialists! I knew I had seen you! You were with an older man and were looking for a special kind of beetle in the woods."  
Shino tilted his head a little bit. "You remembered me?"  
"Well of course! Its hard to miss someone who wears dark glasses in the dark, and who is crawling around looking for bugs," I laughed softly.  
"Oh," was all he responded.  
"Alright lets get right to work now on this mission, The mission itself is to rescue the daughter of a small village warlord. He is desperate to get her back even to paying for an A-rank level mission to get her."  
"No problem," I said firmly glancing over at the team member named Shino again.  
"Good you will leave as soon as possible."  
"I am ready when the rest of the team is ready," I said bowing my head again.  
"Team 8 your leader will be 'last name'. He is powerful and has a lot of practice and experience. Follow his lead."  
I darted out the window and slid down out of sight.  
"Lets get our stuff Hinata," Kiba said before leaving Shino in the office with the hokage.  
"Lady Hokage...how old is 'name'?"  
"He is about a year older than you...why?"  
"He seems to be a lot stronger than us, what do you expect him to teach us?"  
"A lot now get ready and go!" Tsunade screamed before Shino walked out and closed the door.  
I released the roof edge and dropped heading away and to meet with the others at the gate. They arrived quickly and then we left darting through woods at high speed.  
We raced for hours, weather changing from warm to cold and then raining to snow before we neared our destination. I lifted a hand and brought everyone to a halt. "Time for a rest, we don't know exactly what kind of a situation we are heading into so we need to be rested and ready to take them on."  
"But what if they are hurting her?" Kiba snarled.  
"They won't if they want something from her father," I said studying the terrain carefully.  
"Hey that doesn't mean they won't try to-"  
"Kiba! 'Name' is in charge following her orders are our orders from the hokage," Shino said quietly.  
I glanced at Shino and smiled beneath my anbu mask. "Alright Hinata use your byakugan on the huts over there," I directed pointing towards the east.  
Hinata nodded and complied, "There are four high powered ninja and a smaller less powerful one."  
"Alright lets rest now for a little bit. Now that we know where our target is we will be able to monitor them while we rest." I dropped to the earth below and sat down slowly.  
Shino appeared beside me and stared down at me.  
"Did you really remember me or did you just say that?"  
"Of course I remember you, you are different not like the rest," I said staring up at Shino. "Why do you wear glasses?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh no particular reason."  
I rose and moved so we were face to face, "May I see your eyes?" I asked curiously.  
"Um-"  
"'Name' we have a problem they are on the move!" Hinata called.  
"Where are they headed?" I asked swiftly joining her on the branch.  
"This way," she said glancing at me worriedly.  
"Its no worry lady Hinata, I have a plan."

** Sorry everyone I am dreadful at fighting scenes and coming up with dialogue for a plan so if you will please forgive me I am going to skip to right as they are fighting the last two powerful ninja. **

I raced at the ninja called Asqui his chakra was amazing, nothing I couldn't handle but it was getting a bit out of hand right now. Kiba was hurt and Hinata was fighting with Shino to take down Asqui's partner. I growled and finally came to the realization that I would have no choice but to kill this one. My fingers raced through my deadliest jutsu's combination and I held back my chakra for five seconds before lunging forward. "Whistling wind blade jutsu!" I yelled as I released my chakra in one large attack. Asqui attempted to dodge but went sailing through the air as my wind jutsu sliced him and hurled him away. I panted and slowly began gathering chakra to assist the rest of the team.  
Shino appeared beside me and sighed, "What now?"  
"We take the girl home," I panted harshly wondering why I felt so tired. I coughed harshly, "Go ahead take her to her father. I need to rest a bit before continuing."  
Shino studied me closely, "Alright we will be waiting for you."  
I watched them go and then I growled in pain. That stupid Asqui had landed a blow to my side that was aching painfully. I swallowed the pain and struggled to keep from screaming. After what seemed an eternity I collapsed onto my side.  
I felt a gentle touch on my side and shuddered, fighting the pain.  
"'Name'?" came a soft voice.  
A low moan was all that left my lips and I began gritting my teeth in pain.  
"I will heal you it will be alright," Shino's voice broke through the aching pain in my brain.  
And slowly I felt the pain fading. At some point I must have passed out cause I woke hours later. My arms around Shino's neck legs around his waist, as he ran through the trees. Kiba and Hinata ahead of us, as he carried me.  
"Sh-shino?" I whispered.  
Shino glanced back at me, before dropping to a crouch and letting me slide off. "Are you hurting?" he asked worriedly, letting his little bugs scurry across my skin. I smiled and looked at Shino.  
"Yes I am hurting...here," I said leaning and placing my head on his shoulder, "Thank you for staying to care for me. I would be dead if not for you."  
"That is what a team is for," Shino said quietly.  
I smiled tearfully and slid my hands to rest on his chest.


End file.
